PvZ: Galactic Battles
PvZ: Galactic Battles is an upcoming installment in the Plants vs. Zombies series. It begins after zombies have been eradicated from Earth's history at the (eventual) end of PvZ2, where the player has to defeat zombies in the far and near reaches of space. Note: This page is still under construction and content will change over time. Almanac For the almanac in PvZ: Galactic Battles, see here. Adventure Mode Features General *Premium plants will be purchasable with both gems and real-life currency * Plant Food will return *Plants will be able to have multiple costumes, which can be toggled * Achievements will be viewable through the Almanac * Achievements will give you gems upon completing them, following this guideline: ** Very Easy = 1 Gem ** Easy = 2 Gems ** Medium = 3 Gems ** Medium-Hard = 4 Gems ** Hard = 5 Gems ** Extremely Hard = 10 Gems World Layout *Vareity of worlds based on space *There are a main "string" of worlds that you have to follow, while some planets can be unlocked through coins (after the main storyline is complete) *Necessary worlds include: **Earth (tutorial) **Moon **Mars **Wormhole ** Millus (water theme) **Junglia (jungle-themed) **Marshra (marsh-themed with mushrooms) **Zom-B (planet of the zombies) ** Space-Time Continuum (mix of levels from all worlds) *Bonus worlds include: **Europa (ice theme) ** Titan (electricity/gas theme) **Apo-clipse (fire/apocalypse-themed planet) Level Layout *Worlds consist of 24 levels (+ 2 Comet Clashes and 1 Boss Battle), except Earth and Zom-B *Mixture of normal levels and Brain Busters *Similar level layout to PvZ2 Brain Busters / Minigames *''For Brain Busters and Minigames in PvZ: Galactic Battles, see here.'' Areas Earth (Tutorial) *6 plants, 4 levels *Small amount of gravestones on level 4 Moon *9 plants *"Moonstones" (gravestones that look like the moon's surface) (appear on level 5+) *Sun falls at a slower rate Mars *9 plants *Sandstorms (destroy 1-5 plants) (appear on level 5+) Wormhole *11 plants *Plants are placed on Meteors that shift around Millus * 9 plants * Based on Interstellar's "Miller's Planet" * Tidal Waves - high chance of washing non-aquatic plants away Junglia *9 Plants *Jungle-themed planet *"Fertilized Patch" - Plants get instant plant food effect Marshra *11 plants *Dark marsh theme *Mushrooms can be placed here *Fog and sun doesn't fall Zom-B *13 plants *High-tech theme *Plants must be placed in flower pots *"Vortex" - sucks plants into it *"Runways" - certain kinds of zombies go along this route that spans across multiple lanes * Boss Level split into two separate levels ** Effectively, there are 2 bosses Space-Time Continuum * Mixture of levels from all worlds, except with new plants to unlock ** Similar to the unused concept of Time Twister in PvZ2 Europa *Bonus planet based on Jupiter's moon *10 plants *Ice theme *"Ice Lakes" - must use Lilypads Titan * Bonus planet based on Saturn's moon * 10 plants * Electricity/Gas theme Apo-Clipse *Bonus Planet * 13 plants *Apocalypse themed world with craters that can't be planted on unless Sod is used. *Mushrooms can be placed here (more planets to come) Plants * Indicates a plant that can only be unlocked by completing a specific Comet Clash level. ** Indicates a premium plant *** Indicates a limited-time plant **** Indicates a plant currently only accessible in a Brain Buster/Minigame ***** Indicates a plant only accessible through Snowdrop's effect ^ indicates that the fighting style has been changed Returning: *Sunflower *Peashooter *Wall-Nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-Pult *Bonk Choy *Imitater** *Grave Buster *Spikeweed *Sun Bean *Split Pea *Spikerock *Repeater * Kernel-pult *Cactus * Starfruit *Tall-Nut *Snapdragon *Flaming Pea* (from PvZ: Adventures) *Jalapeño* *Magic Vine (from PvZ: Online) *Blover *Laser Bean *Threepeater *E.M.Peach *Magnifying Grass* *Power Lily* * Lily Pad * Tangle Kelp * Droplet Shooter^ * Guacodile * Narcissus (from PvZ: Online) * Homing Thistle * Cattail*^ *Umbrella Leaf *Chomper * Squash *Cherry Bomb *Melon-Pult *Aspearagus *Garlic* * Cob Cannon** *Puff-Shroom *Sun-Shroom *Plantern *Fume-Shroom *Scaredy-Shroom *Ice-Shroom *Hypno-Shroom * Coffee Bean* *Flower Pot *Dandelion (from PvZ: Online) *Beet^ *White Radish (from the Chinese PvZ2) *Infi-nut *Tile Turnip * Gatling Pea* *Twin Sunflower* * Pomegranate-pult (from PvZ: Online) * Durian (from PvZ: Online) * Pomegranate Machine Gun* (from the Chinese PvZ2) *Iceberg Lettuce * Snow Pea *Hurrikale * Sap-fling *Chilly Pepper (from PvZ: Adventures) *Winter Melon* *Ice Queen Pea* * Lightning Reed * Heavenly Peach * Sweet Potato * Sod (from PvZ: Online) *Magnet-shroom *Torchwood *Chilli Bean *Bowling Bulbs *Ghost Pepper *Gloom-Shroom * Doom-Shroom* * Pea-nut* * Pumpkin*** *Marigold**** *Explode-o-nut**** *Giant Wall-nut**** * Old Stump***** (From PvZ: All-Stars) * Lizard Grass***** (From PvZ: All-Stars) New: *Tumbleweed * Shooting Star* *Moon Rock* *Mint Imperial** *Dusty Miller *Baby Pepper *Force Field *Peat Moss *Sugar Cane *Dupernova** * Lotus Flower *Clove Hitch *Mustard Seed *Conkerer* *Ink-Shroom *Slow Moss *Fairy Lantern* *Strawberry * Chemical Plants *Auroraweed * Levi-Pad *Battery Pea** * Cherry Pepper * Butternut Squash * Snooker Rue* * Katie Pepper** *Snowdrop *Freezerock *Fruit Punch * Avocadough * Healixflower * Glimmerberry * Shock Melon * Harlequin Squash * Zapling* * Alien Pea* *Hammer-shroom *Saturn-shroom * Crush-room * Shellshock-shroom * Christmas Tree*** Zombies Note: * indicates a boss Returning: *Basic Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Football Zombie *Imp *Gargantuar *Screen Door Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Digger Zombie *Scientist Zombie (from PvZ: Garden Warfare) *Engineer Zombie (from PvZ: Garden Warfare) *Jetpack Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Primitive Zombie *Primitive Conehead Zombie *Primitive Buckethead Zombie *Snail Rider Imp *Mammoth Rider Zombie *Bird Rider Zombie *Slingshot Zombie *Club Zombie *Stone Carrier Gargantuar *Zombie Yeti New: *Astronaut Zombie *Conehead Astronaut Zombie *Buckethead Astronaut Zombe *Astronaut Imp *Stone Gargantuar *Zomboss Shuttle Smasher* *Worm Zombie *Sand Imp *Sand Gargantuar *Zomboss Rampage Rover* *Hypnotist Zombie *Zomboss Black Hole Blaster* *Tarzan Zombie *Garg-1* Achievements Galllery Pvzgb logo.png|Logo Teaser Pic 1.png|Teaser pic for PvZ:GB Category:PvZ: Galactic Battles Category:Games